Sesshomaru's Unknown Child
by Sessyloverdreamer
Summary: Emperor Sesshomaru need heirs so he found himself a surrogated mother and she gave birth to his triplets. Rin ran away with one of the triplets and lived happy until 16 years a later when the three reunite. Sesshomaru wants custody of his daughter now and Rin doesn't want to give it to him. Will the emperor get what he wants
1. Chapter 1

~16 years earlier~

"Sesshomaru…" I breathed as a leaned over the dining hall table in pain. I grasped my stomach as I felt something run down my leg. My water had just broke. I fell to my knees, hunched over and held my stomach. The pain was terrible.

"SESSHOMARU!" I screamed. The dining hall doors slammed open as Sesshomaru and his guards came to my aid. He lifted me into his arms and walked out.

"I HATE YOU!" Rin screamed again as she threw her cup of water at me again. I sighed. We were patiently waiting on the arrival of our triplets soon to be twins because the doctor had told us earlier in the pregnancy that one may not survive the birth. Rin was angry because I wanted to get rid of the runt as soon as possible to avoid any kind of unnecessary predicaments. Forty hours of labor the pups were finally here all of them born alive and healthy except the little one. She was the tiniest little pup, but soon she would be put out of her misery.

"Hello baby." Rin cooed at the youngest. I narrowed my eyes in disgust.

"That pup must go." I ordered. The nurse held out her hands to take the baby, but Rin held her close.

"No! She's not going anywhere!" Rin cried. The pup whimpered. "One more day? Please?" she begged her eyes full of tears. I nodded.

Sitting in the dining hall I was drinking my tea while waiting on my dinner, when Jaken came running in.

"You're majesty! The hospital just called! Rin is missing along with the runt." He screeched. Sesshomaru's eye's widened with disbelief. He had hurried over to the hospital to see his other two children still sleeping in the nursery. He growled. What had that woman done? She would never expose herself in risk of her and the baby being found.

~Rin~

Sesshomaru nodded when I begged for one more day with my child. He turn his attention back to the other two ones who were currently fast asleep. Kaiko and Kimeko he named them. Kimeko was 9 minutes older than Kaiko and then there was the youngest…. Mizuki I named her. When I told Sesshomaru her name, he snarled in disgust. He wasn't getting rid of my child. The child that I had carried for 9 months and just now given birth too. She was tiny but she was alive.

"Mizuki…" I cooed. I tickled her small neck with my finger. She gave me a toothless smile. She moved her hand and was now holding my finger with her full hand. Tears started running out of my eyes. She was my baby. I wasn't going to lose her.

Later that night Kohaku came and visited me. I asked him to buy a car seat and I would reimburse him later.

"I can't believe that he wants to get rid of her just because her chances to live is slim." He said rocking Mizuki in his arms. Kimeko whimpered before bursting out into a full cry. I pulled down my hospital gown and revealed my breast. Kohaku blushed and turned away quickly. Kimeko latched on.

"Oh hush." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Kohaku can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything Rin."

"Take Mizuki… I'll follow afterwards. Take her to your place. Please. I can't let Sesshomaru take her from me! I can't!" I started to cry. Kohaku didn't say another word. He looked at Mizuki and then looked to me.

"How am I supposed to sneak her out?" he asked. I looked around the room and I saw my hospital bag. Placing Kimeko down back down, I pulled out my bag. Shoving everything out. I stuck a few blankets at the bottom and double checking to make sure it's soft enough. I motioned Kohaku over. He laid her in the bag. She was a perfect fit not too tight. I zipped the bag up half way so then she could still get air. I carefully lifted it to Kohaku. He took it carefully and placed it on his shoulder. Double checking to make sure Mizuki was alright and she was. I hugged him.

"Thank you Kohaku." He nodded.

"When I get in the car. I drive a block and then place her in her car seat." I nodded.

"At 12 o'clock I'll walk east towards Shikon Park. You can pick me up from there." I whispered. He nodded. Waiting a couple minutes he then left.

I looked at my two daughters. Sesshomaru offered me a position at the palace as their nanny. I couldn't do. I couldn't abandon my youngest.

"Kimeko. Kaiko. I know you're too young to know this or understand this but just know mommy loves you both very much. In order to protect your sister, I must do what I have to do. I love you so much and it breaks my heart knowing that I won't be able to teach you things or be apart of your life. But just know I love you so much." I kissed both of them multiple times. Tears slowly rolling out of my eyes. "I love you." That same night I abandoned my two daughters is the same night I saved my one. I ran off into the night.

~Fifteen Years Later~

I stared at the T.V. admiring my daughters Kimeko and Kaiko. They had grown so much since the last time I had seen them which had been the day they were born. Kimeko was the oldest. She was a pure image of her father, she had long silver hair, with two magenta strips across her cheeks and wrist with a crescent moon on her forehead. Kaiko looked like Sesshomaru too except she lacked the magenta strips on her cheeks and her hair was shorter than Kimeko's. Staring at the T.V I continued to admire my daughters. Kaiko had that bright look in her eyes, the same look I get when something interests me. Just by looking at her eyes I could tell she felt like a bird in a cage. She wanted to be free, but then again she never wants to disappoint her father or her title.

Taking a glance out the window I saw Mizuki running up the drive way waving to the mail man from the mail box. I noticed it wasn't our normal mail man, this one was taller with black hair that was placed in a neat bun. I wonder where Bankostu was today. Mizuki had the brightest smile on her face. I walked over to the front door to let her in and as soon as I opened the door she ran into my arms.

"I was accepted mom! I'm going to Shikon Royal Academy!" she screamed. I smiled and hugged her. I was happy for her. It had always been her dream to attend the most prestigious school in Tokyo. Mizuki was a brilliant child, she excelled in everything she did. Singing, dancing, musical instruments, mathematic, literature. The school districted wanted her to skip out of a couple of grades but I refused it. My daughter needed to be a normal child. It was bad enough she was a princess but she didn't need to lack a child hood or any other opportunities because of her growth. It was a full blown scholarship to the academy. They would pay for her uniform, books, electronics, etc.

"That's great honey! I'm so proud of you!" I said swinging her around in my arms. I never recalled her telling me that she had even applied to that school. Maybe she wanted to surprise me when she was accepted. I then realized that she would be attending the same school with Kimeko and Kaiko. I wanted my baby to be happy. She was 15 now. Maybe it was time she was ready to let her know who she truly is, but unless she asks I would never tell her. Mizuki was dancing around the living room now, singing. Oh how I loved her voice and her dancing skills.

"Mommy! I'm so excited!" She laughed. I could see the tears starting to stream down her face. It warmed my heart to see my daughter so happy. I couldn't ruin her happiness. I want to protect her forever but one day I won't be able to protect her anymore. I picked up the letter off of the couch and read it. She didn't start until two weeks from Wednesday which gave us enough time to get everything we needed for her.

"How about we go out for dinner?" I asked. Mizuki smiled and nodded her head. "Where would you like to go sweetheart?" as I grabbed my car keys off the kitchen counter. She paused for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest she began to think.

"Um….how about Applebee's?" she suggested. I nodded my head. Applebee's it was.

Later that night, we didn't get home until around 9 o'clock. After eating at Applebee's we decided to go downtown and walk around a bit. It was as crowded as usual. While we were downtown I couldn't help but noticed people staring at Mizuki and whispering. It scared me for a moment, because I was afraid people would try and attack her. It wasn't uncommon for people to stare at Mizuki because she resembled her sisters quite well but I feared for her life simply because of who her sisters were. Many times as a teen she had been arrested for 'impersonating a royal' which after a long discussion with the chief police he was able to come to an understanding and realizing that she was simply a normal girl that looked just like the royal daughters of Sesshomaru.

~Sesshomaru~

"So she did receive the letter?" I asked as a sat back in the leather chair behind the desk in my study. Ricardo, my head security nodded his head.

"Yes, Mi'lord. I witnessed it with my own eyes." He said. I nodded. I had heard many stories of this so called 'imposter' of my daughters that I had to get a look with my own eyes. I knew my daughter was still alive but I was definitely more surprised that even after her birth Rin continued to live in Tokyo. What a brave woman. I had ordered Jaken, my personal advisor to find out information about Rin Ito's daughter. Her name was Mizuki, she is 15 years old, she attends Shikon High School and her favorite hobbies were singing and dancing. I decided I would be able to keep a better watch of her if she was to attend the same school as my daughters. It had been her dream to go to Shikon Academy, well that's what Jaken had told me. So I simply called the headmaster Totosai and told him to create a letter and send it to her. I would cover her costs for the education. Good to know she was happy to be accepted. My plan was slowly coming together. I smirked.

"Good Ricardo." I chuckled and waved my hand to dismiss him. He bowed and took his leave before he walked out the door he turned around.

"Milord, I know it's not of my concern but…. If you plan to make Mizuki your daughter, what will you do with her mother?" he asked. I smiled. Resting my chin on my folded and hands.

"Make her the nanny to my children." He smiled and shook his head.

Hey All I decided to rewrite this chapter and place more detail into it. I'm not a great writer just to let you know so I still hope people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

~Rin~

Today was Mizuki's first day of school and I was not prepared. Mizuki was bouncing up and down in excitement, she couldn't wait to start at her new school. As I pulled up to the school I could see a variety of students, with different uniforms on. Most red, yellow and green uniforms but in the mix I also saw students with purple uniforms.

"Bye Mom! See you later!" Mizuki said as she hurried to get out the car. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I heard the first bell ring. I felt uneasy about letting her go to such an elite school.

After dropping Mizuki off at her new school I headed to work. I worked at a café not too far from her school, which somewhat calmed my nerves. As I entered I saw that Shiori was already at work serving customers. I rushed over to her, placing my jacket and purse in the back I grabbed an apron and joined her at the counter. As she was collecting a payment from a customer for a cup of coffee to go.

"Hey Rin, so how's Mizuki liking her new school?" Shiori asked as she wiped down the counter where a couple had just sat and were now leaving. I sighed and began to refill a customer's coffee mug.

"She just started to day but she was absolutely excited about starting her new school." I said.

"You don't sound very happy about it." Shiori said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's just say there's something about that school that I don't like." I answered.

"Well, be grateful Mizuki was able to get into such a school. I wonder who recommended her?" she said. I stopped doing what I was doing and glared at Shiori.

"What do you mean recommended?" I asked. In the letter there was nothing about a recommendation of any sort. In fact I don't ever remember Mizuki saying she wanted to apply to the school.

"Well in order to get into the school, a person has to be recommended by a high status person. A regular high school counselor isn't going to make the cut Rin." She stated. My eyes widened with disbelief. A high status person? That could only mean one thing. Sesshomaru had to have recommended her to the school. That was Mizuki's dream school but if that was the only way to get in to the school that meant Sesshomaru knew that Mizuki had lived. But how? No way in hell was Sesshomaru going to get his hands on my daughter. I should've figured something wasn't right as soon as she had received the letter. Why all the sudden Sesshomaru is interested in Mizuki was beyond me, but I wasn't going to let her get hurt especially by the same individual that wanted her dead.

In my head I couldn't help but contemplate the decision I had made. I prayed to the gods that he wouldn't take her away from like he did the other two. I would trust my instincts and allow it for this moment but I swear to kami if he so much lays a finger on my daughter. I would be going to prison for life.

"Rin…. Hey Rin." I looked up. Shiori was waving a hand in my face. "Table 6 over there needs assistance." She pointed to a table with two people sitting on the opposite side of each other. One was a man and the other was a woman. They were both wearing black suits with dark shades on. The man I could tell had a tall muscular frame his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that hung down all the way to his lower back. I grabbed the coffee carafe, walking over to the table I smiled and filled their mugs.

"How are you two doing today?" I smiled. The man turned his head. His face was serious, no smile at all.

"Fine, you?" he asked. I nodded. He tipped his glasses down and I couldn't help but notice his red iris eyes. Those eyes…. I remembered them from somewhere. Maybe he's a regular, I couldn't figure it out. I had recently just seen him but from where?

"I'm good." The conversation didn't go so well, it was kind of awkward. I bowed and walked back over to Shiori who was just finishing up with a customer's payment and bidding farewell.

"What can I get for ya?" I asked in my cheery voice. He didn't look at me neither did the woman.

"Two black coffees please." He said. I nodded

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No." he simply said. I nodded. I grabbed two mugs from a rack above the counter and filled them with black coffee. I handed the mugs to them and placed my waitress pad on the table with the bills.

"Just let me know when you're ready to pay." I said and left to attend to another table.

"Boy they were kind of creepy." I told Shiori placing the coffee carafe back on the counter.

"How so?" Shiori said as she started to dry off coffee mugs and place them in the rack overhead the counter.

" I don't know. They just gave off an awkward feeling." I sighed. Shiori giggled. The two dressed in black stayed for another hour before taking their leave. I watched as they both got into a black town car parked across the street and left. They must've been security officers or something that had just been on break. Maybe they worked for the FBI or something. The whole time they're were sitting there, they didn't say a word to each other or at least I didn't catch them talking to each other. I shrugged it off and continued to clean tables. When I got to the table the two guard like people had sat at. I grabbed my waitress pad and opened it. I couldn't believe what I had saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"They gave you a 10000000 yen tip?" Shiori looking at the bills that I repeatedly continued to count in my hand. I nodded. "They must be undercover rich guys or something." She said. I shrugged my shoulders. What was I going to do with all this yen? Maybe Mizuki would like to go on a shopping trip after school.

~Mizuki~

The bell had rung and students started heading out in an orderly fashion to lunch. Grabbing my backpack I followed them since I still had no clue where things were. When I got to the cafeteria, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was full of a variety of food to choose from. Ranging from Chinese to Italian to American food. The people cooking it looked as if they were top chefs from around the world. I was in heaven. I loved food just as much as I loved singing and dancing. I didn't bring any money. I took a seat at a table in a nearby corner since I didn't have any money I would have to go hungry on my first day. Which sucked.

It wasn't until a red hair boy came and sat down next to me. He had a puff tail and was wearing a blue uniform. His eyes were blue and he had a cheerful look on his face.

"Hey, I'm shippo! You're the newbie right?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"H..Hi I'm Mizuki and yes I'm the newbie." I laughed. He smiled and stood up again.

"Want to get something to eat?" he asked. I laughed again and shook my head.

"I don't have any money." I answered. He smiled, grabbing my hand he pulled me towards one of the food stations.

"That's alright, you can use my meal plan." He said. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. " He continued to pull me towards a sign that said 'Little Italy'.

"I don't care what you say. I'm going to get you something to eat." I looked at the menu and the food looked absolutely appetizing but the cost was unbelievable. 2900 yen for a bowl of spaghetti! I could make at home for under 500 yen. "You know you kinda look just like the princesses. In fact you resemble them quite well." I sighed.

"I know I get that a lot." I said.

"I feel sorry for you. At this school you have two groups. The people that adore the princesses and the people who could give a rat's ass about them." I chuckled. I wondered which group would I be in then eventually. I would love to get into good graces with them and maybe even become their best friend. That would be my dream.

I noticed a large group of people walking in and they were circling somebody. I stretched my neck to see who they were but all I could see were the purple of their uniform. Sniffing the air, I still couldn't tell who they were. Well I was mostly surrounded by famous people anyways. It wasn't until two muscular men dressed in black came and escorted them out of the crowd I saw who they were.

"Who are they?" I asked. Shippo looked back and rolled his eyes.

"The royals." He answered. The twins were absolutely stunning. They had long white hair, flawless porcelain skin, one had the magenta strips and crescent moon while the other only had the crescent moon and no marks. People always told me I resembled the princesses very well. Instead my hair was black and I lacked any form of marking. I was a dog demon just like them but I don't think from the same breed.

"Kaiko, will you sit with me today!?" A tall brown hair boy said. Kaiko had white hair half way down her back. She was a splitting image of the Emperor himself. I gawked at their beauty. They were full dog demon just like me. I think we even come from the same blood. Kimeko stepped next to her sister and ushered her away from the crowd.

"Kimeko! Could you help me with my literature homework?" a girl with black hair asked.

"Sorry, everybody we have business we must attend to." She half-heartedly smile. I could sense the lie in her voice but then she stopped. Sniffing the air she turned and started to analyze the room. It wasn't until her eyes landed on me that I had even realized that now everybody was looking at me. I gulped. Letting go of her sister's hand she walked over to me. Her amber eyes locked on mine. She narrowed her eyes as she approached me.

"Who are you?" she said in a harsh tone.

"I…I… I'm Mizuki Ito." I answered. She flipped her hair in distasted.

"Why do you look like me and my sister?" she said as she started to circle me. Grabbing some of my hair which wasn't as soft and silky as hers and flung it. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Good genes." I smiled. She huffed.

"As if I would want your filthy human genes." She whispered in my ear. My blood started to boil. Now she was becoming a little brat. Shippo stepped in front of me.

"Back off Kimeko." He snapped. The princess narrowed her eyes. Then I noticed her group started closing in on us. I didn't want to start anything on my first day.

"Come on Shippo." I said grabbing his hand and trying to force my way out the crowd but instead we got pushed back. Kimeko flipped her hair as her sister stood next to her looking a little nervous.

"Sister stop. She didn't do anything to us." She said. Her voice was small and cute. Kimeko glared at her younger sister.

"SHE HAS BEEN IMPOSTERING US! USING OUR NAMES TO GET THINGS KAIKO AND SHE HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO US!" she yelled at her little sister who in returned just stepped back with tears almost in her eyes.

"Hey! Don't yell at her like that!" I yelled back. Kaiko looked shocked to see I was defending her. " I have never impersonated either of you! I can't help it if people mistake me for you and they want to give me free things even though I repeatedly tell them I'm not you!" Kimeko came closer to me. She was a few inches taller than me and got in my face.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again." She growled as her fangs grew. My blood started to boil as I felt my fangs and claws grow as well.

"I'll speak to you however I please." I snapped back.

After that comment all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

I had people tackling me and jumping me. Some girls were on top of me pulling my hair and punching me in my face. It wasn't until I felt somebody pull her off that I saw it was black haired girl with a green uniform on. She had pulled the girls off of me and was now punching her in the face. A couple other people had come to my rescue as well. A boy with white hair and ears that looked like dog ears on top of his head, a girl with black hair all the way to her but was wearing also a green uniform, a man that was dressed like a monk with a small pony tail had some boy in a head lock punching him the face. I saw no sight of the princesses until I looked and they were being ushered out by their security guards and the headmaster. The boy with the dog ears held out his hand to me and helped me up.

"Pft.. First day and you already started a riot." He said. I frowned and nodded. He patted me on my back and smiled. "Good job! You're one of us."

"One of what?" I asked.

"A rebel." He answered. After the fight, teachers and security were in the cafeteria rounding up all the people involved. The boy ushered me out before they could even get to me. It wouldn't be hard if people just said I look exactly like the princesses.

"What's with the different color uniforms?" I asked. Noticing the purple uniform he wore. He rolled his eyes.

"It represents your parent's status." He said. "Green means you come from a medical family. Red means you come from a political background. Yellow you're a celebrity of some sort and lastly there's purple which represents the royal and the noble families."

"So you're a nobleman's son?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm InuYasha, the Emperor's half-brother." He answered.

~Sesshomaru~

I could feel a headache coming on as I gently rubbed my temples with irritation. The damn mutt was speaking of me again. I sighed and continued to my work. I had just received a phone call from the school that a fight had started because of some girl had approached Kimeko and had threatened to "beat her ass". The headmaster had reassured me that the girls were safe and the situation was being handled. I did not take too kindly to someone threatening my children as I told headmaster should it happen again, I would withdraw the girls from the school and promise to shut down the school because they could not control pathetic lower class demons or humans. I growled in irritation. The door to my study opened. Ricardo walked in along with Yura following closely behind.

"Did you give it to her?" I asked. He nodded.

"Not directly your majesty but she did indeed take it." He answered. I waved my hand and with that they bowed and took their leave. I smirked to myself.

~Mizuki~

The rest of the school day I kept a low profile. Inuyasha had introduced me to his friends that had helped me earlier. The girl with the long brown hair was Sango. She was a demon slayer and was in her sophomore year along with me. The other girl was Kagome she was a miko and a sophomore as well. The guy who I thought to believe was a monk was indeed a monk. InuYasha and he were both college students.

We all had literature together so InuYasha and his friends let me sit with them. I was happy that on my first day I had made a couple of friends but then I made a bunch more enemies. It didn't matter as long as I kept my distance I would be alright. But throughout

"The first day is always the hardest." Kagome smiled. I just nodded my head and continued to chase the meatball around my plate with the chopsticks. My first day and basically everybody at this school already hates me. "Don't worry about anybody else." She patted my back.

"I wish I didn't look the way I did." I said dropping my head on the table. Inuyasha crossed his arms and huff.

"Kimeko has an attitude just like her dad. Kaiko is more gentle." He said.

"How come you don't hang out with them then?" I asked.

"Their father won't let me. Kimeko has the same distaste for me as his royal jackass but Kaiko always finds a way to hang around with me when my parents come to visit." He answered. He looked at me, resting his arms behind his head he leaned on the back of his chair.

As the rest of the class filed in, I noticed two faces that I didn't want to see taking a seat in the front of the classroom. Kaiko and Kimeko. I growled under my breath. Following closely behind were their little fan club of people begging to sit next to them. One of them looked my way pointed and soon enough the whole crowd was glaring at me. My friends tensed up as did I. One wrong move from any of them and I would take them out. The teacher walked in and class began…

~Rin~

I couldn't wait to tell Mizuki about the money that a customer had left me today. As soon as she got in the car we would go shopping. I had just left the café and was now on my way to Mizuki's school. Pulling up to the front gate I saw lines of cars and limousines waiting for student. Most of the cars were expensive. I made me a little conscious of my Honda Civic, it was good on gas. As I waited for Mizuki I couldn't help but wonder if she had met her sisters. Had they become best friends? Would they tell Sesshomaru about Mizuki? I just didn't want him to take her away from me. He's the one that got rid of her in the first place. He's the one that didn't want her because she wasn't destined to make it. Why did he want to be in her life now? What are his intentions?

The car door opened and Mizuki stepped inside. I noticed she had a couple of bruises and scratches.

"What happened!?" I said grabbing her chin and examining her face. She smiled. That smile…. Even when a thousand things could be wrong she would still smile. It broke my heart because she did it so I would never worry about her. But I do. All the time.

"Nothing." She said. I glared at her.

"No it's something. You and me are going to have a good talk." I said driving off. Instead of going home I decided to go the park. We sat in the car for a moment. Kids were running around playing, laughing, and just having fun. I remember when Mizuki was younger, after school I would bring her here every day to play with her friends. She had this really good friend. Kirara was her name. Every day her mother would bring her to the park to play. We became really close. Sleep overs, vacations, and even church. Eventually her mother got a better job in Osaka and they moved. We kept contact for a while but then we just got too busy for each other. We stopped coming to this park after they left.

"I remember this park." Mizuki said. I nodded. She turned her head and looked at me. "Mom, can I ask you something? Can you be honest please?" I nodded again.

"Who's my father?" She asked. I knew this question was going to come again…..

" I don't know." I lied. "He wasn't a very kind man. He held a status but after the night you were conceived. He left and never came back." Mizuki was searching for the lie in my eye. In my heart I knew she knew I was lying but she just couldn't sense it. After we made it back home. I apologized over and over in my head to her. I knew it was lie. I knew the more I lied the more I would have to cover up the previous lie.

~Sesshomaru~

Kimeko continued to rant about the girl who tried to hurt her and Kaiko. The story she told I could tell she was lying to me. She stated the girl had gotten in her face and started to instigate. Asking why they looked like her and threatened to hurt her. She was picking up Kagura's habits. Kagura was their previous governess and my ex-fiancé. But the girls need a woman's touch in this household, so I hired her as their nanny. Kagura was known for her lies and her sexual relationship with more than one man. She had cheated on me so many times. She didn't want me or the girls. She wanted a status. She wanted the Takahashi crown.

"Kimeko, that's enough." I said. She stopped and bowed.

"My apologies father." She replied.

"You two are to not go near her or say anything to her. Understood?" they both nodded. "If she is to say something to you, do not acknowledge it." Kimeko took a seat on the couch next to her sister Kaiko who was currently busy embroidering something for one of her friends. Kaiko wasn't like Kimeko. Kaiko was more timid and kept to herself majority of the time. At least when she's at home. When I look into Kaiko's eyes it always looked like pain and sadness. Like I took something away from her and I won't give it back. When something is bothering Kaiko she won't talk to me about it but instead she'll talk to Amertha. Amertha is Kaiko's personal maid. She has been with Kaiko since she was 10. Every time I see them together Kaiko has smile on her face. A smile that I know I could never put on her face. Kimeko on the other hand was more like me, but she would voice her distaste for something. She didn't care for petty things as I don't either. Kimeko is what I would call a 'daddy's little girl'. She comes to me when there is something bothering her or if she needs advice as well. At times, I feel like it's not my place to give advice to her. She's a young woman who needs a person who will understand her the same. One thing about both my little girls is that when they're scared. They will always know my arms will protect them. There were many times when they were younger, where both of them were scared and would run to me. Crying in my shirt, saying "daddy, daddy protect us." And I would.

**So I rewrote the story a little bit and I hope this is a little bit better but now I have writer's block so if anybody could come up with some ideas make sure to mention it in your review! Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note:

Hey all, I decided that I'm going to take the story down and rewrite the whole thing. It was never suppose to climax that fast so I think I know exactly how to change it. It would really help if my readers gave me ideas PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM or COMMENT! Then I can't just say its my story but everybody's. So please PM me! Maybe… I'm not a good writer at all. I'm surprised I pass college English with an A-. I'm not really good with details and I try to learn from these other authors but I don't think it's working well. There is also a possibility that I may not finish it… as long as people keep giving me ideas it will continue. In my head it works out fine but on paper its like blah. So yeah…


End file.
